Recliner chairs come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, some chairs have a rocking mechanism, some chairs have extendible footrests, while other chairs have seats and seat backs that move from a normal upright position to a reclined position. While a given recliner chair can possess these features in various combinations, most recliner chairs commonly share the need to provide a handle or manual operator by which the user can select and control various chair positions and mechanisms. The recliner handle, because it must be easily accessible by the user, is typically located along the lower lateral portion of the chair below the armrest.
Prior known handles typically have a metal insert that is molded within the handle so that only the collar portion and set screw bore of the insert are accessible. The handle is attached to the drive rod by inserting the protruding end of the drive rod into a complimentary shaped bore within the insert, and a set screw is tightened against a corner of the square drive rod to secure the handle to the chair.
One drawback of prior known handles is the increased manufacturing costs associated with molding a metal insert within the recliner handle. Another drawback of prior know handles is the set screw that is used to retain the drive rod. Specifically, the set screw does not provide an adequate locking means to prevent the drive rod from loosening when seated in a bore, nor does the set screw prevent the drive rod from rotating within the bore. It is therefore desirable to provide a recliner handle without a metal insert molded within the handle in order to reduce manufacturing costs while maintaining durability to sustain extended periods of use without breaking, bending, loosening, or rotating.